wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Naomi Aizawa
Naomi Aizawa is another tadpole patient in the Wonderland series. She was once a mental patient at Chou Mori Institution in the 90's. She reaches out to Madoka Kurosawa and Midori Amano in Wonderland Chaos. Appearance and Personality Appearance Naomi has short black hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. She's a petite woman dressed in V-neck light blue shirt with a red jewel hanging off of and blue jeans. Back Story It is implied that Naomi was kidnapped from a friend's party when she was fifteen and taken to Chou Mori. Storyline History Wonderland Chaos Naomi makes contact with Madoka and Midori. The latter quizzes to make sure that this isn't a trap. The three women meet up at a cafe. Naomi shows them her powers and explains how they work. Madoka asks if she's getting weird messages encourages her to use her powers more. Naomi says yes and shows her her phone. Caged Wonderland Naomi has a mock sports day with the rest of the tadpoles to test the effects of the Kratos drug on their bodies. Later, she and Megumi meet up with a new tadpole named Naoki Minami at a McDonalds. Naomi shows him her powers by turning salt into sand. Naoki shows her and Megumi his power by taking the luck of a salaryman on the phone and giving it to a girl crying behind them. Naomi tries to convince him to join up with him. The Month of No Gods Naomi is seen trying to help Madoka find a place to live while having lunch in a cafe. Devil's Wonderland Mikado and Naomi have a brief talk on one sleepless night. She has worries about something coming for them all. Naomi reveals that she had a vision where Ikebukuro was in danger. Tadpole Powers Primary Trait Naomi can change the elements of an object. For example, she can change paper into plastic with her touch and concentration. Naomi can't use her power for too long or else she will get dizzy. Also, her nose will bleed when she uses her powers. Secondary Traits Just like the other tadpoles, Naomi also has weaker versions of Satoshi's and Azusa's powers. She can hear thoughts and increase people's desires. Thanks to newer traits showing up in the body, Naomi can no longer get sick, high, or drunk. After another experiment, she no longer needs to sleep anymore. Augmentations She also has tadpole traits of high charisma, intelligence, and can see the future. After the Kratos, Naomi has become more athletic. Relationships Madoka Kurosawa Main Article: Madoka Kurosawa Naomi contacted Madoka and Midori via texts to meet up. Madoka currently doesn't trust Naomi at the moment. Midori Amano Main Article: Midori Amano Naomi contacted Midori along with Madoka via texts to meet up and talk. Midori trusts her a little more than Madoka does. Trivia * Naomi's power comes from a character from Heroes: Reborn. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Tadpoles Category:Chou Mori Patients Category:Super Human